gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Traveller
Technology & Combat Characteristics Due to the isolated mission of the ship, it was designed to feature multiple weapons and defenses. This was to both compensate for the limited amount of mobile suits that could be deployed (up to five at the time) and to allow the ship to assist in important missions. The ship was constructed with facilities for the production and storage of E-Carbon, allowing rapid repair and production of new parts or technology without relying on Celestial Being or other suppliers. Later the ship was refitted and upgraded to match the standards of modern carriers used by the ESF by the time of the War against The Ascent. These upgrades would be further enhanced to convert the carrier into a fully fledged warship capable of diving into the thickest of hostile forces and come out relatively unscathed. These upgrades included enlarged hanger space, improved beam weapons, advancements to the GN Furnace, replacing the older plasma engines with modern versions and replacing the old armor with heavily reinforced Regenium armor plating. Equipment *'GN Cannon Turret' :Beam Cannons that can rotate a full 360 degrees for attack against enemy ships and mobile suits.' ' *'GN Missile Launchers' :The Traveller was equipped with thousands of GN Missles to bear against mobile suits and warships. *'GN Flak Cannons' :Small cannons designed for Anti-Missile/Mobile Suit Purposes. *'Hyper Particle Cannon' :The Hyper Particle Cannon was the most powerful weapon to be installed onto a carrier ship. Installed within the front of the bow, the cannon had enough firepower to match that of the railgun used by Celestial Being. The high particle requirements were met through use of the GN Furnace. Once all the available GN Particles are compressed to their highest capacity, the furnace then directly feeds them into the firing chamber of the cannon. From there a series of GN Fields would be used to super enhance even further before finally firing a devastating blast. Continuous usage of the weapon would drastically deplete the particle reserves of The Traveller. When in use, the forward bow would open up to reveal the cannon. *'Long Range Particle Beam Cannons' :These are regular beam cannons modified for use in long range bombardment. They are best used to gain an early advantage with a surprise long range assault, as their use in close range is limited. *'GN Anti-Beam Field Missile Launchers' :Launches modified GN Missiles that are designed to release a special particle field designed to intercept and disrupt incoming particle beams System Features *'GN Field' *'Diver Field' *'E-Sensors' :Long range sensors used to supply The Traveller with a full tactical readout of the surrounding area and also to alert the crew of any incoming mobile suits or ships. *'Big GN Drive Tau' :The Traveller was equipped with a large GN Drive Tau for particle production. In order to compensate for the limited operational time of the drive, the ship powered it using a conjunction of solar energy, a nuclear reactor, and a series of GN Capacitors. After the use of Trans Am or other high particle requirements, the drive was recharged through the additional use of special equipment. *'GN Furnace' :The GN Furnace was a massive particle tank, storing large amounts of GN Particles for later use. Unlike normal condensers however, the furnace served a series of uses that ultimately improved The Traveller in nearly every way. The GN Furnace constantly collects, stores, and super compresses GN Particles. The compression rate was far greater than those available to mobile suits and thus had a greater destructive yield. This meant that the GN Furnace directly powered all weapons. If necessary, it could be used to super charge the GN Field of the ship, making it temporarily invulnerable to all types of damage. When the Hyper Particle Cannon was installed aboard The Traveller, the furnace was modified to directly feed all available particles into it for maximum effect. *'Trans-Am System' :The Traveller could use the GN Particles stored in it's condensers to activate it's own Trans-Am System. But because of the danger of reduced output, therefore leaving the ship vulnerable, it was used only during emergencies. However the ship could dock with another Gundam and use its Trans Am to avoid using all the condensers particles, drawing from the particle reserves of the mobile suit instead. *'GN Drive Dock' :Like the Ptolemaios, The Traveller could connect with the GN Drives of it's mobile suits for additional particles. Through this it could also utilize the Trans Am of Gundams for increased capabilities. *'GN Drive Tau Recharge Facilities' :Because Star Strike used machines equipped with GN Drive Taus, the need arose to recharge them when necessary. To that end the Traveller was equipped with the facilities to do this. Because of the advanced power generation techniques used by Star Strike to supply power to the Tau Drives, this rarely saw use outside of recharging The Traveller. *'All Terrain Operation Systems' :The Traveller could be deployed in space, within the atmosphere, or underwater. As such it was highly versatile and could quickly move from place to place without much trouble. *'Atmospheric Escape Capability' The high thrust of The Traveller was such that it was able to reach escape velocities very quickly. *'Optical Camouflage' History The Traveller was a large mobile suit carrier constructed for use by Star Strike. The Traveller replaced the africa base after its destruction as headquarters and has remained so for over 89 years. During the War against the Innovators, The Traveller remained the primary base of operations on both Earth and in space for the Gundam Meisters. As such it was constantly receiving new upgrades and tech that gave it a significant advantage over the A-LAWS. One such improvement was the Hyper Particle Cannon, which became the greatest weapon available to Star Strike. During the two year interval between the defeat of the innovators to the arrival of the ELS, The Traveller was given a special mission. During those two years The Traveller went to Jupiter, remaining hidden from Celestial Being, who were also planning to create new GN Drives to replace those that had been destroyed or lost. Star Strike finally managed to construct two new original type GN Drives specifically designed for the twin drive of the Perfect Guardian. After it's return to Earth, The Traveller and it's crew participated in the ELS War, where it would survive three battles with the ELS before the end of the conflict. Despite it's participation in the battle, the carrier was one of the few ships not to be assimilated by the ELS. After the war, the ship was placed into a secret hanger along with the Perfect Guardian and the GNC-4 Legacy series mobile suits for use should the world need them. The Traveller would later become the basis upon which the Sumeragi Class ships were designed, creating many similarities between the two. Notable Crew *Daryl (Commander and Captain) *Ransac Strike *Longshot *Strafe Lenardo *Syrene Gaze (Chief Engineer) *Dom Bombardi (Formerly) *Jim (2nd Chief Engineer) Mobile Suits *GNC-2 Agas *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-TD Gundam Executus *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian *GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian *GNC-3 Saga *GNC-4 Legacy *GNC-5 Legend *GNC-5/B Aquas